The Light Emperor
by NinePeacocks1221
Summary: We all know Akihito as an unwavering and stubborn person with a bright and cheerful personality. And that he is working as a freelance photographer, using his photography skills to expose corruption and scandals relating to Japan's criminal underworld. However, what if he is not how others perceived him? What if he was hiding a secret that no one knows about?
1. Chapter 1

Asami had been noticing that Akihito had been acting strangely as of late. Like how he would no longer chase after rumours or snap cheeky remarks. Not that he was complaining of course, however, he knew his kitten well enough to know that he was always a trouble magnet.

There also the fact that he was almost always in the penthouse, which was rare as in all of the time that he had known him for, he could not once remember a time where he sat still for more than an hour.

Sighing, he inhaled the smoke one last time before crushing it.

"Kirishima go get the car. I'm done for the day, call me if an emergency comes up."

"Yes, Asami-sama."

"Oh, and is Akihito home yet?"

"Yes, Asami-sama he's been there for the whole day." He said in a concerned tone.

"If I may ask sir, has something happened? I have noticed that he hasn't been acting like himself as of late."

"No, well not that I know of."

Sighing again, he looked out the window only to see that there was a storm outside.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Akihito knew that he was acting strange and that everyone was noticing it. But he couldn't help it, he was starting to remember things that he wished he didn't.

Yet, the world couldn't have just left him alone could it? He was perfectly content with things were.

'Yeah, it hadn't been perfect and that more than a few problems had occurred. Nonetheless, he was satisfied with the way that his life and relationship with Asami had progressed.

After all of the life and death situations that they faced together, they have finally opened up and trusted one another. He felt safe those large warm arms, and as if Asami could shield him from all of the problems in the world.

He was a crime journalist and Asami the ruling crime lord of Asia's underworld. He was meant to be finding the truth and revealing it to the world. While Asami was supposed to be cold-hearted and ruthless, ruling the country with an iron fist.

Yet, somehow when they had met the pieces fell into place and they had fallen for each other. As the time passed the love they felt for one another intensify. But, now he had a secret that could potentially tear apart what they currently had left him in a state of fear.

It was what he dreaded the most, Asami meant the world to him and losing him was out of the question. He never felt so uncertain, he was once a character with so much full fire and passion that none could have thought to tame, him until he came along. Taming his flame till he was weak in the knees just by the merely thinking about him.

Snapped out of his thoughts, by the creaking noises coming from the door. He went to get the person, knowing that it was Asami and he tired to as normal as he could.

"Oi bastard, welcome back!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Fufufu, miss me my kitten?"

"Huh? You wish! Like I would care about a bastard like you!" Akihito sputtered with a blush.

Chuckling Asami replied, "Looks like my little kitten might need to be disciplined."

"What? You're such a perverted bastard! Is sex all you can think about!?"

Chuckling Asami wrapped his arms around him and bridal carried him into the bedroom.

Trapping him beneath him, Asami leaned his face closer and moved in to nibble on Akihito's earlobe, and it didn't take long for him to notice to the slight trembles coming from his body. And Asami knew it wouldn't take long before his lover would give in.

Tenderly cupping Akihito's jaw he leans down to press a kiss to on to his lips, tilting Akihito's head further to deepen the kiss. Asami sucked on his lower lip, gently nipping on the soft lip as he dragged his tongue slowly over Akihito's lower lip asking for entrance. Akihito bit Asami's lower lip before parting it to give Asami entrance. Asami's tongue plunged into the hot carven and both groaned at the other's taste.

They felt their breaths hitch against each other, both moaning as their groins rubbed against the others, saliva dripping on the side of their mouths as they pulled apart.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Encircling his arms around Akihito's back, they laid in bed together.

Akihito laid his head on to Asami's chest and curled his body around him. He traced the lines on Asami's chest, before whispering I love you and kissed him on the chest. Asami tightened his hold on Akihito and closed his eyes for a bit.

"Kitten, what's wrong has something happened?"

"Huh, what do you mean bastard?"

"I'm sure you do, don't try to avoid the question, Akihito. I know that something is going on don't deny it, you haven't been yourself the past few weeks, and I believe that I have been patient enough, to wait for you to come to me."

He could feel Akihito stiffen under him but he continued on.

"But, I can't wait for you any longer, we are all worried about you Aki, as much as we don't want to admit it you have somehow managed to whirl your way into our lives."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Akihito felt conflicted as he knew that he should tell him but, he was afraid that Asami wouldn't believe or worse call him crazy and leave him.

Sighing he pulled away and looked up into those piercing golden eyes.

Finally coming to a decision he said: "I guess you do deserve the truth."

Asami smirked and looked pleased to finally have his answers.

"But, promise me that you won't leave me when I tell you."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Akihito had never looked so venerable or frail, he looked as though the slightest touch could break him. This made Asami want to pull him back into his embrace but, he managed to hold himself back.

It was ridiculous as to how he behaved around Akihito.

Years of being the leading figure in both the business and underworld had made him unsympathetic and indifferent.

Asami had prided himself on always being several steps ahead of others. Rarely loses his self-control, and yet, whenever something involved him, he would disregard all the consequences, going to great lengths and even risking his life to save him.

Initially, he had only pursued Takaba in a moment of desire to control the free and wild spirit of the younger man. As they continued the game of cat and mouse, Asami couldn't help but, become fond of that fierce and stubborn temper.

Somewhere along the way, he had become the light that had lit up his dark world.

Asami was confused and concerned, as to what Akihito had to say. However, he agreed and trusted him to never betray him.

"Alright, I will not leave you, and whatever you have to say will not make me love you any less."

As soon as the word left his mouth light illuminated and engulfed the both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

A soft breeze of wind blew against Asami when he opened his eyes. He took in his surroundings only to realize that they were no longer in his penthouse.

He evaluated the mesmerizing scene before him.

The ground was filled with silver bluegrasses, tinted with lovely shades of violet and azure, elegantly dancing to the wind. Translucent clouds moving across the twinkling moonlit night sky.

Delicately, arched willow trees bent over the grassy pathway, allowing it's long, green leaves to droop down towards the ground, creating a thick, lush green curtain of leaves.

Scattered below the trees, were large white lilies, with thick green stalks holding them up. The petals glowing dazzlingly from under the moonlight.

Sakura blossoms floating down like snowflakes, by the gentle flurry of winds.

"It not possible, how can we be here of all places?"

Turning to Akihito he demanded answers. "What in the world is going on here Akihito? I want answers!"

He was beyond irritated, he hated not knowing. Being uninformed and unprepared was a form of weakness and weak he was not. Asami made it his job to know everything that went on around him and plan for whatever that was necessary.

This situation has got to him so unsuspectingly that he was so confused that he could make heads or tail of the problem.

One moment he was talking with Akihito and the next there was a flash of light and they were standing in the middle of a mystical forest.

Suddenly, a blinding light illuminated and in its place stood his subordinates Kirishima and Suoh, allies Fei Long, Mikhail, Tao, and Akihito's friends Kou and Takato, all wore a face of shock and surprise.

Chaos erupted as they tried to figure out what had happened.

He tried to get their attention before anything else happened.

"Ahem!" It took a moment before there was silence.

"You all need to calm down, we won't be able to figure things out and you running around like a pen of headless chickens will not do anything."

"Well, do you have anything to do with this Asami?" Asked Fei Long.

"I would have to agree with Fei Long on this Asami, do know what is happening? I was in the middle of a meeting when all of a sudden there was a flash of light and I'm here." Said, Mikhail.

"If I may say, sir, the same could be said for me and Suoh, we were just about to head home when a burst of light erupted and we found ourselves here." Spoke Kirishima.

Suoh just nodded his head at the statement.

"Yeah, that was what happened to us as well." Said one of Akihito's friends.

"I also don't know what's going on but, it seems that Akihito does?"

Everyone then turned to look at him, it was then that Asami noticed that he had looked a little pale and muttering something to himself.

"It's just not possible."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Akihito felt uneasy with where they were. It shouldn't even be possible for them to be here.

Unless he realized that _she_ was planning something.

He wasn't sure but, the more he thought about it the more possible it seemed.

Just what was she planning? Surely it was not something that would play in his favour, she had always loved toying with him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Is something wrong Akihito?" Asami asked a bit concerned.

He seemed to have been able to finally snap out of his state and replied.

"Yeah, totally I'm cool. What was it that you were saying?" He grinned, though it seemed to have been a bit stiff.

"I was asking if you knew what was going on?"

Asami could see him tensed at the question, though he felt a bit doubtful as all of these events have been so bizarre and unreal.

He watched as Akihito nervously bites his thumb, and running a hand through his long locks of hair.

He sighed before saying " Yes I suppose I do. But…"

Asami was confused about how it possible that he would know what was going on. The situation itself shouldn't even be possible, so how was it that his boy knew something?

" … I honestly don't even know where to start."

"Perhaps I can help."

A cold and delicate voice said, seeming to have come from out of nowhere, and then a person suddenly appeared.

Asami observed the woman before him.

Her face was so exquisite that it could be described as perfection. She wore what seemed to have been a pink ancient Chinese dress, and had long black that flowed down to her ankles. Her movement was both slow and elegant.

Seeming to be in her early twenties. Only what caught his attention was her aura, her body emanated a clear cold light, appearing to be very indifferent and heartless.

This made him cautious and he took a step back pushing Akihito behind him. However, it seems that he had a different idea as he pushes past him and walked up to her.

It shocked him when he knelt and bowed to her.

"Akihito?" He asked however, he was ignored.

"Lady Wu Fei, it's been far too long, I hope that all has been well."

At first, he felt irritated that he was being ignored, then apprehensive as his kitten was acting formal and speaking politely. He had never seen this side before, as Akihito was always brash and cheeky.

Just who was this woman, and why was his lover acting so respectful.

"Yes, it has been a while, it's been more than a century, hasn't it? I have been quite bored without you here Chu yu or should I call you Akihito now? You look far more different than before, if I didn't know any better I would have thought that you were a different person."

Chu you? Why is she calling him that? And what does she mean that he looks different?

"What the hell is going on? And why on earth are you bowing Akihito?" Spoke Fei Long.

It seemed that he was not the only one that was getting frustrated with the lack of answers. She looked at all of then smiled amusingly, then turned to back to Akihito who was still kneeling.

"It seems that no one knows who you truly are, do they?"

"No, milady I have only just remembered recently. Not everything is clear yet, however, I have most of the important facts and information."

Asami felt relieved to know that Akihito was not really trying to hide things from him.

"I do not like the way you currently look, change it."

Asami was bewildered by what she had said, just what did she mean by that? He watched as Akihito stiffen and look uncomfortable.

"Lady Wu Fei, I don't know what is going on, but, Akihito doesn't look like he wants to do whatever it that you want. So, I would appreciate it if you would take back your request."

All of a sudden Asami felt as if something was being pressed onto him, his knees hit the ground as he fell.

"Asami-sama!" Kirishima yell as both he and Suoh ran to his side.

"Stop! I'll do it!"

With the snap of her fingers, the pressure immediately stopped leaving him breathless and panting. She grabbed his chin making him look up.

"I hate interrupted, by people be sure that it never happens again." He glared at her. Making her smirked at him, she then turned her attention back to Akihito.

They all watched as he performed a series of hand motions, the moment it was done he was surrounded by a blue light making them all look away.

When it was gone, Akihito was no longer a man with a boyish pretty face or did he have fair-skinned with silver, blonde hair, and blue-gray eyes.

Instead, in front of them stood an extraordinarily handsome and bright man. One could see him dressed in a white soft robe made with gold silk, he stood there with a slight smile. His azure-coloured eyes reflecting the moonlight. Long raven black hair flowing down his back with the moonlight shining on him making his entire person seemed gentle, elegant and angelic.

Although Akihito looked different, Asami could see some resemblance to his earlier characteristic. It was just that the after the transformation some adjustments were made to his features making it more beautiful and was simply at the pinnacle of perfection.

Just looking at him made Asami feel a wave of possessiveness, he could just imagine them in bed and him biting down onto that soft looking skin.

"Akihito?"

He looked at Asami for a bit, looking a bit pained before turning to the woman.

"Is this to your liking milady?"

"Yes much better, I don't know why you would cling onto that previous look so much, this appearance looks a lot more charming. This brings back so many memories don't it? I still remember when you called the Light Emperor."

Light Emperor? Did this signify something?

"Now that I'm satisfied we can begin."

Akihito seems to tense at that before asking.

"If I may ask milady, what exactly is going on?"

"Oh, yes silly me I should probably introduce myself first. My name is Wang Wei Fei, but you may call me lady Wei Fei. I am the watcher of the multiverse, I decide the possible pathways and guide people to their fate."

She's joking, right? He couldn't believe this and even if it was true what did it have to do with them?

"Ok, say that we do believe you what is that you want us for?" Asked Mikhail

"Oh, you silly boy, it's not what I want with you but, with him." She pointed to Akihito.

"You see I have quite bored as of late and when I saw the predicament that he was in, I decided to lend a hand."

This seemed to finally anger Akihito and make him yell at her.

"W-a-n-g W-e-i F-e-i . That is quite enough, I did not ask for your help, it was unnecessary and unwanted. I could have handled it on my own."

"Tsk, tsk, is that any way to talk to an old friend? What happened to the old kind and gentle Light emperor that I knew? I only wanted to help you, I have never seen you seem so unsure of yourself."

"Well, it was unwelcomed send us back immediately. I do not want to waste time on unnecessary talk."

"Sorry Yu but, you don't get to decide that. I have already prepared everything, now all I have to do is cast the spell for everything to work."

"What Spell!? What on earth are you planning, just because you are bored does not mean you get to mess with my life!"

"Well, I will be sending all of them into the past to watch Yu's memories. Of course, it will only be in spirit as we wouldn't want them to alter history."

Asami didn't really understand what was going on as they kept talking in riddles and rhymes. However, he did understand the part of "sent back in time".

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"What do you mean you're going to be sending us back in time? It impossible no one can time travel." Said, Kou.

"Yes, I would have to agree with that." Agreed Fei Long.

"Whether you believe me or not matters, not to me. So Yu are you willing?"

Akihito thought about it was the perfect chance to come clean without being called crazy, and she was going to do it whether or not he was willing or not so, it was better to do it on his own terms.

"Alright, but I will need to know the consequences to this, I will not be going in blind."

"Oh, it won't affect the others, however, whatever injuries you have received in the past, will be transferred your current self."

"What do you mean that it will also affect him? This will not happen I demand that we are sent home!" Yelled Takato.

"That's fine, we will do it your way. However, you must give me your word that no harm will come to the others."

"Alright you have my word, I'm glad that you see it my way." With that, she clapped her a bright light engulfed everything.


End file.
